ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Media
Introduction The purpose of this section is to be a permanent archive for reference use of all media that has significance to Lady GaGa. See the help page before contributing to this section for the first time. For fan sites, see links. Online articles 2006 *The Cornell Daily Sun - Review from Slope Radio 2007 a 2008 *(JULY 22) Short and Sweet NYC - The Interview: Lady Ga Ga *(JUNE) About.com - Interview *(NOVEMBER 18) Seattle Music - Lady GaGa:Some Like It PoP 2009 * (JANUARY 14) Pollstar - Life’s A Ball For Lady GaGa * (FEBRUARY 9) Entertainment Weekly - Going GaGa (Lady GaGa's great art) * (17 MARCH ) Spin.com - Lady GaGa Impress in Seattle! Online videos 2008 *(MAY 20) YoungHollywood - Lady GaGa's Outlandish Performance *(MAY 21) All Acess - Maniatv *(JULY 7) MTV Buzz Worthy Magazines 2007 * (AUG 13) WWDMonday - Going Gaga 2008 *(8 AUGUST) HX Magazine (Cover) - Interview *(JUN 09) In Touch Weekly *(JUL 07) RWD Magazine (UK) - Going GaGa... *(NOV 10) Metromix.com *(NOV 19) TDink.com *(NOV 22) Billboard *(NOV 29) Us Weekly - Pop's new dance diva is here *(DEC) Vainstyle December 2009 * (WINTER) Creamworld Magazine (Canada) * (MARCH ??) Star Club (France) - Fashionissime... Lady Gaga * (MARCH 14) Oops ! (France) - InterviOops Lady Gaga * (MARCH 15) Fabulous Issue 58 * (APRIL) Blender - Collect Call From... Lady Gaga Newspapers 2008 *(JUN 18) Dallas Voice *(JUN 26) The Times of Malta *(JUN 30) San Francisco Examiner 2009 * (JAN 22) The Guardian (UK) - 'I've felt famous my whole life' * (FEB 05) The Canberra Times - Going GaGa * (FEB 21) La Presse (Canada) - Lady Gaga enfant de la pop Radio 2008 *(MAY 14) SIRIUS Satelite Radio's Playboy Radio Channel (Channel 198) *(JUL 22) 99 FM (CA) *(JUL 22) CIDC-FM (Z103.5) (CA) *(JULY 20?) Proud FM 103.9 (CA) *(AUG 13) Wired 96.5 (with Akon) (US) *(AUG 18) B96 (with Akon) (US) *(AUG 20) CFXJ-FM (Flow 93.5) (CA) *(SEP 06) The Edge' Radio - The Night Show ( *(NOV 15) Z100 @ JoJo On The Radio (US) *(DEC 5) 107.5 (US) - The River’s Morning Show *(???) MOViN 99.7 (US) 2009 * (JAN 27) Mix93 (US) * (JAN 28) 2DAY FM (Australia) * (FEB 10) (Germany) * *(FEB 24) Fun Radio (France) * *(FEB 25) NRJ (France) * *(MAR 01) Europe 1 (France) *(MAR 10) 102.7 KIISFM (US) * *(MAR 12) Channel 933 (US) *(MAR 13) Blazin' 98.9 (US) *(MAR 14) WILD 94.9 (US) *(MAR 14) MOViN 99.7 (US) *(MAR 14) Energy 92.7 FM (US) *(MAR 16) Kube 93 (US) *(MAR 16) 106.1 KISS FM (US) *(MAR 17) Z100 (US) *(MAR 17) Jammin' 107.5 (US) *(MAR 22) KS 107.5 FM (US) *(MAR 23) KDWB-101.3 (US) *(MAR 24) B96 * (US) *(MAR 27) Hot 89.9 FM (CA) *(MAR 28) CKOI (CA) *(MAR xx) *Played at least one acoustic song TV shows 2008 *The Hills on MTV monday of 9/6/2008 - JD at 10PM EST/PST *Gossip Girls on CW - PK 9/30/2008 See Live Performances Awards 2008 a Other 2008 a ////TV See Concerts for her performance on TV ////Interview YoungHollywood - Here Lounge (published on 20 may) All Acess - Maniatv 5-21-2008 MTV Buzz Worthy - 7-10-2008 Young Hollywood - Behind Poker Face 10-29-2008 ////MAGAZiNE PHOTOSHOT September 23rd edition of CITY Magazine - Lady Gaga and Spacecowboy CITY Mag Mick Rock Shoot! Category:Media